Sortie culturelle
by Scriptus Sempra
Summary: Daphné Greengrass. Eldred Worpel. Deux croqueurs d'hommes.Deux cyniques. Deux individus entrainés sans trop comprendre comment dans le sillage de la philanthropie de Neville. Deux complices aussi. Souvent. Ecrit pour Joueuse-Daphné par joueuse-Eldred. PG


**Petit résumé**

Daphné Greengrass. Eldred Worpel. Deux croqueurs d'hommes. Deux esthètes. Deux cyniques. Deux individus entrainés sans trop comprendre comment dans le sillage de la philanthropie de Neville par FAL interposée. Deux complices aussi. Souvent.

**Titre** : Sortie culturelle

**Rating** : PG

**Note** : Ecrit pour Joueuse-Daphné et texte évidemment soumis à son approbation.

* * *

Daphné a réussi à le trainer (sans qu'il lutte trop ardemment, même lui doit l'admettre) au Tate Modern pour une exposition consacrée au voyeurisme. Après deux heures et demie de déambulation dans la galerie, ils en sont sortis avec des opinions radicalement opposées qui alimentent leurs propos. A leur sortie du musée, ils ont convenu d'opter pour un verre à la terrasse du Founders Arms, idéalement situé en bord de Tamise et cheminent donc d'un pas aussi animé que leur conversation.

Les deux compères s'installent et commandent : un martini bien tassé pour la demoiselle, un whiskey tout aussi costaud pour Eldred. Il allume une cigarette et aligne avec minutie paquet et briquet parallèlement au bord de la table. La première bouffée exhalée, il relance les hostilités.

Sans rire, Belle Plante, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne trouves pas cette manière d'exposer les choses un brin manichéenne ?

Daphné feint l'ennui.

Tu te répètes, très cher. Et je persiste : il n'y a rien de manichéen à faire de cette forme particulière de voyeurisme un fléau.

Un fléau ! Tout de suite les grands mots… Admettons quand-même que tu aies raison –ce qui n'est qu'une hypothèse de travail tout à fait fallacieuse- tu peux quand-même admettre que ce n'est pas parce que c'est un fléau –hypothèse toujours- que ce n'est pas de l'art.

Merlin, que tu peux être borné. Je n'ai jamais fait un tel lien. Je dis simplement… Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps précieux à essayer de te convaincre, rappelle-moi ?

Eldred sourit de toutes ses dents

Parce que tu adores ma conversation, même quand j'ai raison et toi tort, parce que je fais un ornement tout à fait acceptable à ton bras, parce que je ne risque pas de te faire une cour empressée, parce que je n'ai aucun sens moral et que ça te fait des vacances de ne pas avoir à surveiller tes propos, parce que je te fais rire et que tu…

Soudain, Eldred sent qu'il a perdu l'attention de son interlocutrice. Il cherche à son tour le point vers lequel son regard s'est figé et siffle entre ses dents. Accoudé à une table haute. Jeune –_très_ jeune. Grand et mince. Un pantalon un rien trop large en équilibre précaire sur des hanches étroites. Un torse bien dessiné sous le débardeur quant à lui parfaitement ajusté. Une peau dorée à souhait rendant plus éclatants les dents blanches et le regard bleu. Une profusion de boucles brunes.

Un sourire prédateur fend le visage d'Eldred. Sa voix se fait velours quand il demande :

Pour toi ou pour moi ?

Daphné lui retourne la version féminine de ce sourire, y ajoutant un pétillement malin dans l'œil.

On tire au sort ?

Eldred sort une pièce d'une livre qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts.

Face, comme toujours, je suppose ?

Elle se contente d'un hochement de tête. La pièce s'envole, chacun d'eux veut s'en saisir. La table vacille un peu. Ils rient. La pièce échoue sur le sol dans un tintement métallique et roule jusqu'à la bouche d'égout où elle disparaît sans avoir livré son verdict.

Les deux compétiteurs se jaugent du regard. D'un même geste, ils déposent une poignée de monnaie sur la table et se lèvent.

Que le meilleur gagne… souffle Eldred.

Daphne pose la main sur son bras pour le retenir et lui souffle suavement à l'oreille avant de mettre le cap sur l'objet de leur attention commune.

Honneur aux dames, gentleman…

Eldred la rattrape en une seconde et se rappelle à son bon souvenir :

Quel honneur ? Où as-tu vu un gentleman ?

Ils sourient et d'un même pas conquérant s'avance vers le jeune homme encore ignorant de ce qui l'attend.

Les fauves sont en chasse. Bien maline la proie qui leur échappera…


End file.
